1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to motor vehicles and more particularly to those of the fork lift type which are electrically powered.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically, electrically powered lift trucks include a potentiometer in their accelerator control. The potentiometer is connected to permit increased speed upon demand by the vehicle operator.
If the potentiometer is set incorrectly, it will not be possible either to achieve minimum or maximum speed.
The problem relates to setting the potentiometer so that the most desirable maximum and minimum points of voltage in the potentiometer can be coordinated with the at rest and full travel positions of the accelerator control. The problem is similar to setting the proper idle speed for internal combustion engines.
In view of the above, it would be advantageous to provide a means for efficiently adjusting a potentiometer in an accelerator control of an electrically powered vehicle which overcomes the problems associated with the prior art.